Dream Pains
by Redemerald6
Summary: Karmen Marks is a normal girl with one abnormal problem. For the last three months she's dreamed of fighting off black hooded figures so four boys could escape with their lives. What will happen when her dream starts to become a reality? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dream pains.

Kim: You first lord of the rings fic? Cool!

Me: Yeah, I figured since I am going to dis-continue _A Mid-Summer's Nightmare_ I would start a new story.

Kim: You realize that Kelsey's gonna be pissed; Right?

Me: (Sighs) Yeah, I know. Do you want the honer?

Kim: (Fist pumps) YES! Redemerad6 doesn't own Lord of the rings. Peace!

Chapter 1: Dream or reality?

Karmen pov

I tossed and turned in bed trying to get to sleep. I had to sleep, even if I didn't want to. I have been having the same dream over and over for two months now. Always the same, I am laying on a peaceful field relaxing. I close my eyes for a moment and they snap open when I hear a high pitched shriek. I bolt up right and see what looks like four kids running away from nine cloaked black figures of horses. I get to my feet and run to see if I can help. One of the figures reaches down and grabs one of the kids by his cloak. I slam myself into the side of his horse making the creature panic and the figure had to release to kid, a boy, in order to regain control. "Run!" I would yell and he ran. I would get to work to distract the horse men throwing stones and insulting them. One of my stones would hit the leader in the head and he would dismount and come toward me, his knife drawn.

I never got passed that point because I would awake screaming. My mom had become use to this. Either, I fall asleep and wake up screaming, or I stay up all night. Tonight looked like an all nighter. I groaned and threw off my blankets and went to the kitchen for an apple. I walked in and found my mom sitting at the dinning room table. "Hey, Mommy." I said taking an apple off the hanging fruit basket. "Wha- Oh, Hi, Sweetie." she muttered. I sighed and sat next to her. She kissed my forehead "Sleep trouble?" I nodded "Thank the gods it's summer break, huh?" I tried to joke. Before the nightmares, my mom would have laughed, but nowadays, she just managed weak smiles.

These dreams were hurting us both, and there was nothing I could do. We a gone so far as seeing a dream reader. Even she couldn't determine it's meaning. All I knew was that it took place in a mid-evil setting. It was easy to tell by what the people were wearing. At the start of the summer I had started drawing the figures and the boy. The figures were always shrouded in black. The boy however was unforgettable. His eyes alone were enough to tell me he was the one I should help. They were as blue as the sky on a perfect day. They would be even more lovely if they weren't so full of fear every time I saw them. I have memorized every feature in his face from his curly brown hair to his freckles. His face is always the only thing I see. The rest of him is covered in the cloak.

Mom looked at me sadly as I pulled out my sketch pad. I flipped through it trying to find a free page. It was almost full. I stopped on a picture of the boy. It was the only one of him I had ever colored. Mom peeked over in curiosity "He's cute," she said grinning "what's his name?" I shrugged "No clue. I didn't get a chance to ask. Besides, it would have been a bad time." mom looked puzzled. I sighed "He's the boy I keep saving in the dream." I said. Mom paled "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think of that." I smiled "It's okay, I have been thinking about him a lot lately."

Mom thought for a moment then had an idea "Hey, I have the day off tomorrow. Why don't we have a girls day?" she asked. My heart leaped with joy "Really? You mean it?" mom nodded, I whooped, mom and I hadn't had a day together since dad died. I hugged my mom tightly. We stayed like that for a while then, remarkably, I fell asleep in my mom's arms.

I felt something tickle my arm and I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the field again. I groaned at sat up. I got to my feet and waited for the shriek. But, it never came. I waited a bit longer then actually looked at my surrounding. This was a totally different place. It wasn't even a field, it was a forest. I stared around, it was beautiful. I saw a big oak tree and went to sit under it. I leaned back and relaxed. Maybe this would be a nice dream. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a twig snap. I sat up and searched the landscape. At that moment I realized my sight had improved ten fold, it was the same for my hearing. I slowly stood strained my newly heightened senses.

I'm sure there is someone out there. I closed my eyes and focused. Another twig snap, right behind me. Mom insisted I take self-defense, and a good thing too. I whirled around and kicked. My foot came in contact with something. I moved to fast to see what it was. I got into a defensive pose and glared. Then, realized that I just took down a man at least ten years older then me. He had pointed ears and long white blond hair. He was wearing all green with a bow and some arrows over his sholder.

"May I inquire as to what that was for." he said rubbing his sore jaw. "You snuck up behind me. You should never do that." I said starting to walk away. "Wait, it's dangerous." I turn and rolled my eyes "In case you forgot, I'm the reason you currently introduced your butt to the ground. I think I can take it." (A/N: You should know. Karmen has never seen or heard of the lord of the rings series.) The man stared at me in shock. Okay, I know that was rude, but when I am in a strange place I get grouchy.

I didn't get to far into the forest before I sensed someone coming toward me. I looked around and saw a tall tree. I scaled it and sat on a branch and watched. My heart pounded. Something told me that this was not the same person. This person had more of a sense of evil. Then, it appeared. It was one of the figures from my other dream. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. All the same, I squeaked. I sat on my branch shaking and sweating. I closed my eyes and preyed that I would wake up. That I would snap out of this and see my mom sitting beside my bed, soothing me, and telling me it was just a nightmare. I opened my eyes and teared up. I was still in the dream. I realized all to late that my tears were falling toward the figure. I quickly climbed up the tree a bit farther, or tried to. My foot slipped and I fell to the ground.

The figures horse freaked and the figure himself struggled to gain control. I took advantage of this and ran. I reached the place where I kicked the man and searched for a place to hide. I disparately wished that I had not turned down the man. I found a small cave just big enough for me to fit. I slid in and curled up into a ball and cried. I wanted to go home so bad. You see, that fall hurt. Dreams weren't suppose to hurt.

Legolas pov

I was puzzled by the elf-lings behavior. She seem scared and at the same time she was confident. I was also concerned. I had a really bad feeling that this girl was in danger. Aragorn came soon after she vanished and told me to return to camp. I sat by the flames and watched them. "Is something wrong?" asked Frodo. I sighed and told them about the girl. "Hm, that is a first. An elf attacking another elf." Gimli said standing with a grin "I want to meet this elf." I shook my head "She's probably miles away by now. Especially at the speed she holds." Boromir stood "Even so, a child should not be out there by themselves. Even one so strong as this." he grabbed his sword and I stood. He was right, I should never have let her leave.

We walked back to the place where I met the girl. I knelt down and examined the tracks. "She walked that way." I pointed forward and lead the way. Half way into the wood I stopped because the tracks disappeared. "She stopped here," I turned and saw a tree and realized it had perfect hand and foot holds "she must have climbed this tree." I said climbing it myself. I stopped at one of the branches because I got a sense that was where she stopped. I called down and told them this. I laid in the exact same place and position she did. "She was hiding." I muttered, shocked by the realization. "Legolas, come down." called Mary "Pipin's found something." I started to climb down, when my foot suddenly slipped, which strange because I was a very good climber. I fell to the ground

"LEGOLAS!" everyone cried running to my side. "Are you alright?" asked Frodo. I nodded and stood a little shakily. "What did you find." Pipin pointed to some hoof prints in the ground. I looked at it "If I am not mistaken, there is a ring of blood around these prints." I said. Frodo and the other hobbits looked scared. They looked at each other "Wraiths!" they said in unison. I gulped if the wraiths got her then-... I didn't even want to comprehend it. I looked and determined what happened and was relived to see that the wraith didn't get her. There was what looked like a fall body imprint in the ground.

"She fell out of the tree and landed in front of the wraith. It's steed panicked and she took advantage of it distraction to run. "Why did the wraith not give chase?" asked Aragorn "If she moves at the speeds she attacked me in then the wraith may not even know what frightened his horse." I said searching for more tracks. "She turned and went back." we ran back to the clearing and stopped. I lost the trail. "She's here, somewhere." we looked around in silence. Suddenly, my ear picked up on a noise. Crying? I searched for it's source and stopped in front of an entrance just large enough for a child her size. I knelt down and looked in. There she was her face was buried in her knees. Her sobs were heart breaking. "Child," she looked up I could not see her face only the tears falling "please come out. That monster is gone. He won't hurt you." I coaxed. Slowly the girl crawled out and I could see her face. She had sparkling brown eyes and short black hair. She looked as though she would faint. Her skin was whiter then fresh snow. What was more she seemed to be at a lack of sleep. Her eyes were red from crying. What had the wraith done to frighten such a strong spirit? She shivered and looked at my face. "I'm sorry." she said placing her hand where she had hit him. Almost at once the pain was gone. She removed her hand and looked at the ground. "What is your name?" I asked as the fellowship gathered around. She looked at them shyly, but answered "Karmen, Karmen Marks."


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Pains.

Chapter 2: Fellowship of the Ring.

Kim: So, you really discontinued it, huh?

Me: (Sighs) Yep, it had to be done. No one was reading it.

Kim: Too bad, it was getting interesting.

Me: I don't own LotR.

Kim: uh oh.

Me: What?

Kim: (Points) Kelsey's coming and she doesn't look happy. You may want to run.

Me: I'm gone.

Karmen's pov

I guess I am a bit embarrassed about being found in tears, but give me a break. That freak on the cloak was freakin' scary! It doesn't help that he looked like the figure in my dreams, minus the knife. The man from before and his friends took me back to their camp and tried to get some answers out of me, after, a dwarf praised me for landing a blow on the man, Legolas? I think that was his name.

Legolas watched in the corner of his eye. I did the same. What was I going to tell them. I have no clue as to how I got here or where here was. "Karmen?" I look up to see one of the members of the group had some food. I took it and ate slowly. I looked more at the group around me and smile "Well, I feel at a disadvantage." they all looked at me puzzled "Why asked one of the child looking members. "You all know my name, but I don't know yours. Well, except Legolas." they looked even more confused "That is a disadvantage?" asked an old man. "Where I come from it is." I said. They shrugged and the old man introduced himself first "I am Gandalf." I nodded as two of the red head boys ran forward "I'm Mary." "And I'm Pipin." they said shaking my hands. I smiled a little. The man with long wavy black hair came forward "I am Aragorn." /Cool name,/ I thought /Sounds like Eragon./ "Boromir." said the blond man. His hair was shorter the Legolas' and darker, too. There was something I didn't like about him. His spirit was tainted by some unknown object that was painfully close.

I looked at the dwarf who had praised me before "Gimli." he said. Another red head boy looked at me "Samwise, but you can call me Sam." I nodded and looked at the last boy. It wasn't until then I noticed his facial features and his eyes. He had the same blue eyes. I began to shake in unseen fear. "Frodo." he said. I stood "Excuse me a moment." I said leaving. That was the boy from my dream, I was sure of it. Did that mean he was in danger? Was that why I was here?

I walked up to a stream and splashed water on my face. It cold touch stung a bit on my skin. I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection in the water. I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming. My own mother wouldn't recognize me right now. My features were a bit more delicate and my ears were pointed. I looked like a child, female, short, black haired, Legolas. "No!" I cried slapping the water in hopes that the image in it was vanish in the ripples. I was shaking all over now. This was just too strange. More then ever I wanted my mom. I eyes teared up at the thought of her. I looked at the water again. Now, there were two reflections in the water. Mine and Legolas' I turned and saw the elf behind me. "You really shouldn't be alone. It could be dangerous." I nodded and looked at the water again. The image hadn't changed, I was still an elf. "I want to go home." I murmured. Legolas looked at me sadly "Mom is going to be so worried. We were going to have a together day tomorrow. We haven't had a chance to be together since dad died. I said burying my face in my hands. Legolas put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, we'll find out a way to get you home." I nodded. "Come, let us return to camp." I nodded and we walked back.

Legolas' pov

We had laid down to sleep a few hours ago, but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I turned on my side and saw the Aragorn was awake as well. I was about to talk to him when a scream cut through the silents. I sat up and looked around for it's source. Everyone was awake now. Well, almost everyone. Karmen lay on the ground. She turned on her side and I saw a grimace of fear on her face. I got up and tried to wake her. I touched her arm and I was no longer in the camp. I stood in the middle of a field of emerald grass. "Run!" cried a voice, I turned and saw Karmen throwing stones at a wraith and insulting it. One of the stones made contact with a wraith's head and it turned to glare at her. He dismounted and pulled out a knife. Too late did I realize what was going to happen. Karmen tried to back away but tripped. He raised the weapon over his head.

"LEGOLAS!" I was pulled out of Karmen's dream when Aragorn and Frodo pulled me away from her. I blinked dazed and confused as Karmen bolted awake panting. "What just happened?" asked Pipin. I ,too, was panting as though I had been running "I'm not sure, all I know is that I think I entered your dream, Karmen." she looked up in fear,but, then calmed "It seems so." she said. Karmen told us about her dream and that it has been a recurring nightmare for two months now. "I thought it may have something to do with why I am here." I looked at her puzzled. /My, she is good at confusing us./ I thought. "Why?" asked Frodo, Karmen looked at him "Because, in my dream, you four are the four I keep saving from the wraiths.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream pains

Chapter 3: All dreams have meanings, even if you don't like them.

Karmen: Well, that not ominous at all.

* * *

>Me: Nope, not at all. I don't own LotR.<p><p>

Legolas pov

There was a stunned silents as Karmen told us about her dream. It was very difficult to believe. "How long have you been having this dream again?" asked Gandalf. "Since the first day of summer break in May. So," she counted on her fingers "Two months." another silents. Karmen sighed and stared up at the sky. "Mom always said that all dream have meanings." then she smiled and whispered "At lease the stars are the same." we all followed her gaze. "The stars are the same where your from?" asked Frodo. Karmen nodded "Yeah, the same constellations and everything. Even the ones Mashell and I made up. She laid down and traced patterns in the stars I never saw before. "The Red Emerald. We called it that because it has a red star in the right corner." she pointed it out. "Mashell always wished on that red star. I never really tried, I thought it was just child stuff." Boromir turned and looked at her "You're still a child you know." he said and Karmen smiled weakly "Not really," she sat up and stared forward sadly "you tend to grow up fast when you have no choice" she said standing and taking her leave. We watched her leave. "She is homesick." said Frodo and I nodded and walked after her.

Karmen pov

I sat in a tree staring up at the sky. I figured that if I got closer to it the star would hear my wish. I sighed and wished with all my heart. I just wanted to go home. I heard a rustle of leave next to me and opened my eyes. Legolas had climbed up and sat next to me. "Hey, Legolas." I said looking back at the stars. He smiled "Why don't you show me more of those constellations you were talking about earlier. I smiled and pointed them out. "Over there is the running unicorn, and there is the funny monkey. That one is my favorite. We called it tri-world." I to three stars in a perfect triangle. "Why is it called that?" ask Legolas "Back home, I like to write stories. There is a series I'm plan to publish called the three combined. Three world, Three girls, Three symbols, and one last chance." I scratched the back of my neck and laughed nervously "I'm boring you, aren't I?" Legolas smiled kindly "Not really, that story sounds very interesting. I would like to hear more sometime." I blushed and nodded. "Hey, you two," called a voice. We looked down and saw Aragorn looking up at us "come down, it's time for bed." "Okay!" I called jumping from my spot. I caught the last branch before I hit the ground then let go again. I landed gracefully on my feet and spread my arms wide for balance. Aragorn clapped and Legolas climbed down "You know it's less dangerous to climb down." said Legolas. I laughed "Where is the fun in climbing when jumping is faster and easier." We went back to camp and went to sleep, to my relief I didn't have the dream. What was strange was I didn't dream at all.

The next morning we rose early. About noon we stopped to rest at a bunch of ruin looking things. Boromir was teaching Mary and Pipin how to fight while Frodo, Sam, and I watched. There was a point where Boromir accidentally stab Pipin in the hand a bit. At which point both hobbits dropped their swords and tackled the man. We all laughed as there were shouts of "I've got him, I've got him." and "He's got me!" from the two. Suddenly, I had a strange feeling in my gut. My gut was never wrong before, so I stopped laughing and looked around. There was an odd dark patch in the sky. It was dark, and moving fast, AGAINST THE WIND. I stood and looked at it. Legolas noticed, too. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was rushed into a hiding place by Boromir. We hid as black birds flew over us. A whole flock of maybe two hundred strong. Normally, I love animals, but the feeling I got from these birds made me very, very glad they couldn't see me. Shivered as the last bird flew by. We slowly came out of hiding places. "Okay, I'm going to quote one of my favorite books now. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dream pains

Chapter 4: Never speak when you are dazed.

I don't own LotR.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Karmen pov

I learned that the crows were spies for an evil wizard name Saruman. We couldn't take the path we were on before because the enemy was watching it. So, without a vote, we ended up taking a much colder path. We went up a snow covered mountain. A little ways up Frodo slipped and tumbled down and was caught by Aragorn. During his fall the ring fell off and now it laid in the snow. Boromir picked it up and started to mutter. "Boromir," called Aragron, snapping him out of his haze. I saw Aragorn put his hand on his sword "give the ring to Frodo." he ordered. Boromir hesitated but returned the ring to Frodo. Farther up the snow got deeper. Legolas and I had little trouble walking in the snow as we were so light. The others however struggled through the waist deep snow and the hobbits had to be carried. Suddenly, I heard an eerie voice on the wind, it was speaking in a language I didn't understand. "There is a foul voice on the air!" called Legolas. We listened for a moment and Gandalf yelled "IT'S SARUMAN!" the moment he said this chunks of snow and rock fell toward us. We pressed ourselves against the side. "HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!" called Aragorn. "REALLY? WE HAD NO CLUE!" I said over the wind. I don't think he heard me though, "GANDALF, WE MUST GO BACK!" "HERE, HERE!" I called. Again I was unheard. "NO!" yelled Gandalf /Daffy old fool!/ I thought as Gandalf tried to counter Saruman's spell with is own. It wasn't working and another chunk of the mountain, this one bigger, fell on top of us. Note that everything I say after this is completely because I got a miner concussion and was very dazed.

Legolas pov

I was the first one out of the pile of snow and I walked over to where Karmen had been, as she had been the closest one to me, and helped her out of the snow. She seemed very dazed. She looked up at me and smiled, stumbling a a bit "You're hot, you know that?" she said taking me by surprise. I had a feeling she wasn't talking about my body temperature. I reached out and grabbed her hand "Let's keep you away from the edge." I said "Okay." she swayed over to me and the others appeared out of the snow. "We must head for the gap of Rowhan!" called Boromir. Gimli suggested the Mine of Morria. I don't know why but Karmen decide to add her input "Let's go to my house on talk this over some hot coco and cookies." she said. We all stared at her and Aragorn looked up at me "Keep her away from the edge." and Gandalf announced we had to let Frodo decide. Frodo chose the mines. So that is where we headed.

After we were off the mountain, Karmen slowly recovered from her little babbling experience on the mountain. She did, however, seem to avoid me and when ever we happened to walk next to each other she would blush and walk quicker in order to get ahead of me. We arrived at the entrance of the mines and hit a snag. Gandalf didn't know the password that opened the door. He tried many things but couldn't get the doors to open.

Karmen pov

Okay, I was out of my mind with embarrassment. Did I really say that Legolas was hot? Yeah, sure it was true, but you don't say something like that aloud! I tried to avoid him in hopes he would forget what I had said because I know he heard me. When we stopped at the mines, I climbed up a large rock and waited for them to figure out how to open the door. I'm not sure how long I was up there, but I know it took a long time. I was hanging my head upside down as I watched the from my rock. I would do this at home when I was nervous. I saw Frodo walk up to the door. Then, the doors opened. /Finally!/ I thought jumping down from my rock. I walked in the back and listened to Gimli's rant about how awesome mines were. Gandalf placed a crystal in his staff and lit it with a spell. "This is no mine." said Boromir "It's a tomb." I looked around and almost lost my lunch. There were dead bodies every where. Legolas ran up to one and examined the arrow in it's chest "Orcs!" he said angrily. "This was a bad idea. EVERYONE OUT!" said Gandalf.

I began to back out when I heard a cry. I turned and saw Frodo being pulled out of the mine by a tentacle. I gasped and picked up a bow from the ground and grabbed a random arrow. I aimed at the base of the tentacle and fire. There was a shriek of pain and another tentacle shot toward me. I dodged it and grabbed another arrow at the same time. At this point I am glad my mom forced me into girl scouts. I fired again and it hit two inches away from my first arrow. Aragorn and Boromir ran out and started cutting tentacles. Finally, Aragorn found the one that held Frodo and cut it. He caught the hobbit. "INSIDE, INSIDE, INSIDE!" I yelled as we ran back in to the mine. I panted as we all tried to get over what had just happened. / It's official, I hate the water./ I thought after I recovered a bit.

We walked around with Gandalf leading the way. After a while, he stopped and looked around puzzled "The way is not familiar to me." he said. I struggled to suppress an angry groan. Just what we needed.

Karmen's mom pov

It's been weeks since my daughter disappeared. I didn't go to the police because I knew they wouldn't believe my story. How are you suppose to explain that your only child vanished into thin air while you held her. I went over what happened that night for the millionth time.

Flash back start.

She was laying in my arms, sound asleep. I stood and started to carry her back to her room, when she suddenly got noticeably lighter. I looked down at her and was horrified to see that she was transparent. I quickly tried to wake her, but she was sleeping to deeply. She vanished. As simple as that.

Flash back end

I buried my head in my arms again and sobbed. After her father died, Karmen was all I had. I tried so hard to protect her. But, apparently not hard enough. I heard a knock at the door and dried my eyes before answering it. Karmen's best friend, Mashell, was standing at the door. I sighed and opened the door. "Hi, Ms. Marks, is Karmen home?" said the blue haired wonder girl. "No, I'm afraid not." I said. Mashell looked disappointed "Oh, well, when she gets home could you tell her we had to cancel the meeting today?" I nodded "I'll tell her when I see her." she nodded and left. I shut the door and leaned against it. Tears sprang up in my eyes again. "If I ever see her again."

Karmen pov

We sat in the same place for a while. It gave me time to think about my mom. I have been gone a long time. Would mom go to the cops? I hoped not. The last thing I needed was to come home to a media circus. There would be way too many questions asked for too fast. The very thought of telling my mom that I call a full grown elf 'hot' was amusing. I thought of her reaction and the made me smile. Then, Gandalf exclaimed happily "It's that way." he said. "He's remembered!" said Mary happily "No, but the air is less foul down here." I raised an eyebrow "When in doubt always follow your nose." I smiled and muttered under my breath "You are all certifiable, and unless I get home soon I will be, too." Legolas walked up behind me "Is there something wrong with that?" I felt my face turn bright red and quickly ran after the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream pains.

Chapter 5: My past life. Final chapter.

* * *

>I don't own LotR.<p><p>

Karmen pov

We walked through the mines. The only one who seemed to know where we were was Gandalf. We entered a wide opening that lead to a underground city. It was beautiful "Now there an eye opener, no mistake." said Sam as we gawked at the structure. We walked a little farther and Gimli let out a cry and ran to a room. "Gimli!" called Gandalf as we ran after the dwarf. Gimli was staring at a tomb. He was crying and my gut twisted when Gandalf said the person in there was the lord of this city, Gimli's cousin. I looked at Gimli, I knew how it felt to lose a member of your family. I didn't dare get closer to the dwarf to comfort him, because of his racism against elves. Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pipin and picked up an old book and read the last passage. The last two sentences would scar me for the rest of my life. "We can't get out. They are coming."

There was a loud bang and we all turned. Pipin stood by a well where a newly headless dwarf corpse sat. Then, the whole body of the dwarf fell after it's head taking a heavy chain and metal rimmed bucket with it. Every crash it made on the way down made me flinch. When all was quite again, Gandalf glazed at the half-ling "Fool of a Took." he snarled "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity." he snatched back his hat and staff and turned from the disheartened hobbit. "Harsh much?" I muttered under my breath. Then, there was another noise. We all turned again and Pipin looked at the well. Shrieks and yells could be heard coming toward us. We looked around and I turned to Frodo as Sam called his name. Frodo drew his sword a bit. It was glowing bright blue. "Orcs!" said Legolas drawing his bow and an arrow. Aragorn and Boromir ran up to the door and closed it. Upon closing it Boromir turn "They have a cave troll." he said. I looked around desperately for a weapon. "Note to self, start carrying a sword with you everywhere. Even to bed." I muttered again. So far all I had was the bow I found earlier and no arrows. I looked at the others and noticed Legolas had arrows to spare. The problem was he still remembered what I said on the mountain.

The shrieks got closer. "Uh, Legolas," I said blushing as he look at me "I hate to ask, but..." he noticed my empty bow and gave me some arrows. I quickly loaded my bow and waited for a clear shot. Their axes cut at the door as the tried to get in. One pulled out their ax and gave me an opening. I fired and heard a squeal, not unlike an injured pig, for the other side of the door. I reloaded my bow and waited again there an opening showed itself and again I fired, but this time, Legolas aimed for the exact same place and fire. Our arrows both hit an orc in the heart and lung. I was too busy reloading to notice, but later I would curse to gods for not making the sign more clear. The battle seemed won, until they brought in the troll Boromir had mentioned. I dodged and fired arrows. I turned and noticed that the troll was targeting Frodo. I picked up a stone about as big as a softball "Hey, pea-brain." I called throwing the stone. It hit the creature in the head, another sign that could have been clearer, and the beast turned and roared. I dodged as it swung it's hammer at me and again when it reacted out trying to pick me up. "I could really use a sword here." I said looking up. Suddenly, I felt my bow shift. I looked down and, to my shock, my bow had shape-shifted into a sword. I looked up again "Much obliged." then I ran forward and attack. The highest I could get was his calf, so I stabbed there. The troll kicked unexpectedly and I was sent flying. I land against a wall and slid to the ground. Everything after that is blank.

Legolas pov

The battle ended quickly after everyone thought Frodo had been kill. Even to day, I thank the gods that the hobbit was wearing armor under his shirt. We regrouped after the battle, but I couldn't find Karmen. "Where's Karmen?" I asked and we all looked around. I spotted her laying on the ground a few feet away. I ran over to her. She was unconscious, but alive. I quickly picked her up, and we ran out of the room. We ran back to the city and were surrounded by orcs. By some miracle I was able to move Karmen enough so I could us my bow. I pointed at the vile monsters as the surrounded us. None of them attacked. Suddenly, I felt the ground quiver and the orcs began to panic. They turned and ran in different directions. Soon we were the only ones in the city apart from a demonic light, which I was currently aiming for. "What new devilry is this?" asked Boromir. Gandalf closed his eyes "The Belrock." he said grimly. He said more but, I didn't hear. The only part I heard was when he shouted "RUN!" I tried not to think of what power this creature held. As I ran I tried to think about how Karmen would act if she were awake. Apart from avoiding me she probably make a smart comment when Gandalf told us to run probably something like 'I don't know I think I would rather walk slowly so it can catch up.' or 'I don't think you need to tell us that.' know Karmen she say other things along those lines.

Karmen pov

Have you ever woken up and then automatically regretted it. Well, that's how I felt when I awoke from being knocked out. If it wasn't bad enough that I was knocked out at all when I awoke I was being carried by Legolas. I think I drained the world of the color red as it all flooded to my face. I was about to asked Legolas to put me down when he jumped from one place to another. Once we were on the other side I found my voice "Um... Legolas, c-could you put me down, please." he looked down at me and put me down. My face was still red as I took a few steps back so Boromir could jump across. One by one they all jumped across. Well, Sam was thrown and Gimli refuse to be thrown so he jump. He began to fall and Legolas grabbed the first thing he could to save our comrade, his beard. "NOT THE BREAD!" he cried as he was pulled onto the other stair case with us. Only Legolas and Frodo were left on the other side but they were too far away to jump. Luckily, the stair case they were on fell closer to us and the jumped. We ran for a bridge. Gandalf was at the back and I was in the middle. We ran faster as whatever was chasing us got closer. We were halfway across the bridge when Gandalf stopped to face persuer. "Gandalf, come on!" I called. He turned "Run and don't look back!" I ordered. I froze what was this daffy old fool up to. Turned and started to run toward him, but Aragorn grabbed me and kept me running forward. The last thing he said will be stuck in my head forever, because it was so something I would have said. "Fly you fools!" I watched him fall with the monster. Frodo was screaming in Boromir's arms, I was frozen in place. /He was gone? No, it can't be! He can't die! He may be an idiot but he is the one who kept us together him and Frodo./ someone grabbed my arm and dragged me numbly away from the place.

We ran out of the cave and I saw that everyone was equally heart-broken. I collapsed on a rock and stared into space. He was really gone. I shook and tried to hold back my tears. /That's what happens./ I thought starring at the ground /Every time you get close to anyone they.../ I shook my head and thought of something else.

We were moving again sooner then I thought we would be. We were headed for a forest. Not far from our destination the was a deep river. "Hang on a sec." I called running to the river. Legolas signaled for the other to keep going and ran after me. I knelt at the bank and shoved my face into the water and screamed. I do this at home a lot when I was upset, but usually in a pillow not a river. I pulled out and saw Legolas staring at me in puzzlement. I rung the water out of my hair and stood. "Sorry, I needed to let off steam." I said. "And that helps?" he asked I nodded "Want to try?" I offered. He shrugged and tried. He pulled out of the river and gasped for air. "Better?" I asked offering my hand. "Remarkably." he said taking it. We rejoined the group as Gimli was starting to go on about an elf witch or something crazy like that. I ignored him and that happened to be a mistake. I felt something get pointed at me and looked up. We were surrounded by elves and they all had the arrows aimed at us. I sighed and turned to Legolas "You guys know your paying for my therapy, Right?"

We were lead into the beautiful city by the elves. Even though I released some of my pain into the river I was still too numb to care about what was happening. We stopped and a beautiful elf came down. In my eyes she was a fairy queen without wings. I wasn't really listening to what was said and only realized we were leaving when Legolas gave me a gentle push forward. We were given clean fresh clothes and warm cloaks with lovely fastenings that were shaped like leaves. Late that night, I sat up. I could tell this would be an all nighter. Even without my dream there would be no sleep for me here. The fairy from before walk up to me. I looked up at her as she stood over me. "Come, elf-ling. I wish you to see something." I stood and followed her. She lead me to a small area. There was a silver bowl in the center and a fountain in the back . She filled a silver pitcher and turned to me "Will you look in the mirror?" she asked as she filled the bowl. A few weeks ago, if you asked me that question I would say something like 'Sure, why not. It's just my reflection.' but now I hesitated. I nodded and stepped forward and looked into the bowl. At first all I saw was my reflection, then the image shifted. It was my mom, again it changed. A handsome young elf with long black hair stood in the image. I felt like I should know him. The image changed and I gasped the elf and my mom were kissing. Another scene, my mom is holding a baby in her arm and bidding the elf a farewell and running into a portal. The elf watched them leave then turned and ran onto a battle field.

I back away and looked at the lady "H-who was that baby?" was all I could manage. "I believe you know the answer to that." I nodded "Yeah, I just don't want to believe it." I shook my head and leaned against a wall. It all made sense now, why I looked like an elf but acted human. Why my dad and I never got truly close. "So, d-does that make me..?" the lady nodded "Half-elvish. In your world and ours." I gulped and slumped to the floor. "Half-elf." I said stunned. I looked at her again "I repeat, therapy is desperately need in my case."

I stood slowly "I better get back to the others before the wake up." I said standing and starting to leave. As I got to the group I noticed Legolas and Boromir were still up as well. I started to head toward them when I got dizzy. I swayed and Legolas noticed "Karmen? Why are you u..." I collapsed and blacked out.

Legolas pov

I ran and caught Karmen as she fainted. Boromir ran over as well. "Is she okay?" he asked. I was about to answer when Karmen became transparent. She began to vanish to the point I was holding air. I stared in horror at my own arms. I didn't notice Aragorn come until he spoke "Legolas? What's wrong?" I was at a loss for word. All I could say was Karmen's name. Boromir explained as best he could what happened. Galandria appear out of no where "It was her time to return home. She is no longer needed here. For now." I stared at my arms again then stood and went to look for a deep river. I needed to, how did she put it, blow steam.

Karmen's mom pov

I sat by Karmen's bed. I had been there for a while now. I figured that if she came home this is where Karmen would show up. I was starting to think my little girl wasn't coming home. I couldn't lose her and her Father. The day I planned our day together I was going to tell her about her Father, her real Father. The handsome elf warrior I fell in love with. I don't even know if he's alive, but I do know that he protected her by sending her here and I didn't want that in vain.

There was a loud clatter from the kitchen. I heart leaped and I ran in to the room. Laying on the floor was a tiny fragile looking elf-ling. She seemed to be asleep, suddenly, her form changed from elf to human. My daughter. "KARMEN!" I ran up and turned her over. She looked okay. I hugged her close. "Oh, Karmen." I said kissing her forehead. My little girl was home and safe, and past life would just have to wait.


End file.
